Mail
Mail is the name for the multitude of letters recieved in Stupid Mario Brothers. The mail is usually recieved by the Mario Brothers at the Mailbox. It was the primary sequence for an episode to begin in Season One. Season One Letters First Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 1 Mario, it is I, Bowser, Your Nemesis I have kidnapped Peach And taken over the castle and there's nothing you can do TO STOP ME!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Mario - Can you believe that son of a beach! Second Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 2 the toads aren't doing anything.... hoping to see you guys soon... uh, please come back Peace Out Third Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 3 You guys still alive over there? I mean, this ain't cool... I miss you... Call Me! First Letter to Wario From Bowser to Wario in Episode 4 Wario you numbsskull!!!!!! Why haven't you captured the Mario Bros!!!! I want them back in the Mushroom Kingdom now!!! I am sending another man to help you!! Hopefully together you will be able to get them back here!!! GET IT DONE!!!!!! Fourth Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 6 So..................................... They didn't get you guys... You know I didn't want them to hurt your right?.... You guys coming back soon?... ...............miss you............... Fifth Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 7 Uh, hey guys, I got really bored last night... No, you have no idea... I ate a goomba,,, It tasted like raw fish... I've been constipated all day... just thought you'd like to know... I'M GETTING SO BORED OVER HERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS SO PLEASE COME BACK... NOW!!!!!!!!! First Letter to Ash From Pikachu to Ash in Episode 8 Ash, come back home quick! There's been an emergency... Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet Charmander set the couch on fire! Jiggilypuff blew up in the microwave! And worst of all, Snorlax did a body slam on Brock! AND KILLED HIM! First Letter to DK From Diddy Kong to Donkey Kong in Episode 10 Hi Donkey Kong, It's me Diddy! The bananas have been stolen again and this time not by K.Rool! It was two plumbers with big hats, bright shirts, and overalls, you gotta find them! Please recover the bananas! Second Letter to DK From Diddy Kong to Donkey Kong in Episode 10 By the way the Wario Bros stole them So don't go chasing the Mario bros around Because that would be stupid. Later DK! Second Letter to Wario From Bowser to Wario and Waluigi in Episode 12 You Lazy Bums! Why haven't you captured the Mario Bros yet?! It's been SOOO boring! I was so bored I had to have (censored) with a Koopa! A AVERAGE, ORDINARY KOOPA! YOU SUCK!!! Fake Letter from Link From Link to Mario and Luigi in Episode 15 Hey guys, It’s Link! Guess What? I JUST FARTED! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Real Letter from Link From Link to Mario and Luigi in Episode 15 Mario, Luigi, the real world is in great danger I would come there myself but for matters I cannot explain I have been detained I want to tell you more… But out of fear that this letter Could end up in the wrong hands All I can say is this… In the Darkness, Lies the Truth… Season Three Letters First Letter from Sonic From Sonic to Mario and Luigi in Episode 33 '' Hey guys, Sonic the Hedgehog here! As you might know I am a werewolf now, Or rather, Werehog GET IT! Well I just thought I'd write and tell you that, I am so much more awesome than you are. Oh and you guys suck! Eat my dust! Later! Heh heh heh! First Letter to Snake ''From Otacon to Snake in Episode 35 TOP SECRET Hey Snake! Its Otacon! Look Behind You!! First Letter from Brock From Brock to Mario and Luigi in Episode 39 Hey Guys! It's Brock! Whoooa!!!! I bet I was the last person you were expecting to hear from Well anyways, Remember my sweet Basketball and Soccer refing skills? Well that landed me a full ride schloarship To the San Francisco School of Basketball and Soccer Refing!! So Yeah! See you guys never!!! The Movie Final Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Act I Part 1 Hey guys.....Bowser here. What's up.....and stuff. So, uh, are you ever coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom? Mario Brothers- No! Aww, but I've been bored as crap over here! In fact, I was soooooo bored last night that I (Censored Ramblings) Mario Brothers-What?! Mario Brothers throw down the letter. Hey! I wasn't done talking yet! If you don't come back over here, Then I'll just have to come over there! Mario- He wouldn't! Yes I would! Yes I would! Luigi-Why are you still talking to us? Uh....I guess I better go now....meh.... Operation: Blind Storm First Letter from Landlord From Landlord to Mario and Luigi in Operation: Blind Storm. Dear Mario Bros, How many times do I have to tell you? Gold coins are NOT accepted as currency You've been late on your mortgage for far too long! This is an eviction notice. I'm kicking you two out! I want you to be packed up and moved out In 90 days! Sincerely, the landlord. Category:Objects Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm